


[Podfic] Inevitable

by Ceewelsh



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: Paul hadn’t died in the explosion. Not really. And now he had to witness how his worst nightmare came true.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183219) by [Writer207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207). 

**Listen**  
_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/inevitable/s-p5zX8) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183219)

**Author:** [Writer207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)

**Length:** 3:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/inevitable/s-p5zX8)  
_(download via soundcloud)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Writer207 for giving me permission to do a podfic!
> 
> I'm fairly new to podficcing so any constructive advice would be appreciated!


End file.
